Jovaan History
Born 22 years before the Akkorian Calendar was created, Jovaan served the Knights of Veldron. Hailing from what would later become Gesnor, in the Icaran Empire, Jovaan served with diligence and great love for Veldron and his light. Jovaan was a 'flower of the knighthood' and a diplomatic, well spoken, highly regarded young knight. After the Great Famine 2 years BAC (Before Akkorian Calendar), she took her cousin Isabeau on as a squire as her family's farm was decimated. As she was highly fluent in elven and a very 'proper' example of the knighthood, Jovaan was one of those chosen, along with Kan and Kaylan, for a diplomatic mission to Doro Y'ehdel. Their entourage beseeched the elven Monarch and the heir, a young Theloria, for foodstuffs to distribute to the starving human populations and for help with improving farming techniques in what would later become Lindora. They were successful in their mission and were well received by the elven council and made 'friends' amongst the Black Rose order. In the 7th year of the new calendar, the Five Sacred sages sent a forester named Riffington to the Veldron Citadel in the Icaran Empire to request the help of the renown knights. The magiks were shifting and they wished an investigation conducted to find out why. The Knights sent Jovaan and a scholarly mage who specialized in Lay Lines named Perth. Perth discovered the Dark Fae moved the ley lines in order to give themselves a powerful dimensional door/Fae Ring. It is named for one of the Unseelie lords named Detherwyn but the is under the custodianship of a fae named Maeridik. They determine that shutting this will require a Consortium artifact known as the Tablets of Will that can slightly shift Ley Lines. Once the ley lines are shifted the fae power in the area will dissipate. They have to move a node a few degrees before this will happen. They sent the forester back to the Citadel to bring a larger party back along with the plaques. Jovaan requested the company of Kan and Kaylan amongst others, the squire Isabeau, and several 'Friends of Veldron' - aligned parties who were not under oath or obligation but nonetheless served alongside the knighthood. On their way back, the party was attacked by vicious fae known as Redcaps, who serve Detherwyn and Maeridik. The redcaps ambushed the heroes and killed several of them. They stole one of the 5 plaques, that of the Serpent, and ran back into the woods. The survivors set up camp alongside a running river to provide fresh food, water, and a bit of magikal protection. After much debate and discussion, they decided to attempt to shift the leyline without the 5th plaque. Together, the 5 keep the wild pure magik in check. With 1 missing it could be dangerous. Despite the risks, they still attempted it. The ritual, without the fifth plaque, backfired. More of the Knights were killed in the resulting explosion and the plaques themselves were shattered into hundreds of pieces. When they limped back to camp to rest and recover, Jovaan found Maeridik there. She mocked their suffering and condemned them to eternal night. "Live from dusk til dawn to try to undo what which was done, to finish what they had begun. Until then they'll not bask by light of midday sun -- so we may eternally have our fun..." From sunset to early morning they were animated, awake, and aware. When the morning sun began to rise the spell would take hold and they would lose time, frozen and inanimate. The curse prevented them from getting any older or for their gear to deteriorate. They would be transported into the Fae realm at times for faerie sport. The Veldron Knights would sometimes be forced to do battle. As the centuries passed, more of the survivors gave up hope. Some of them were murdered by the fae, others forsook their oath and order and took their own lives. 500 years passed. Through it, they were given tidbits of information about the outside world; how they were among the last of Veldron's order after the Sequestrum massacre, how the Dragons were banished, how nations rose and fell in their absence. Jovaan was beginning to give up hope that she would ever see sunlight again and started to despair. It was only through the intervention of travelers lured into the fae trap that Jovaan, Isabeau, Perth, and a handful of the cursed were freed. Jovaan was overjoyed to learn the order had NOT been destroyed, as she had been led to believe. She petitioned for Isabeau's knighthood upon returning to the Citadel. Many were reluctant to award a girl who was physically 12 years old the title of Knight but her skill and knowledge were honed after 500 years and none could deny it. Kan, Kaylan, and Perth were sent on a mission shortly after their release. Jovaan declined as she did not feel she would properly represent the Knighthood and was undergoing a self-assigned penance for her failure some 500 years before. Since her release in 507, Jovaan has tried to make sense of the modern world but finds herself failing. It is a darker time. The chivalry she knew during the rebuilding of the world after the Famine has passed. The Knights are disrespected and distrusted. She has yet to find her faith in Veldron restored but she clings to it remembering the 'good old days.' She would love to see those returned.